


Just Stuck in Chapter 7

by Styxxlupus08



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 20th Century, Clint's book, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Post-Avengers (2012), Sexual Tension, Shy Tony Stark, Tony is hungry, learning, pb & j sandwich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styxxlupus08/pseuds/Styxxlupus08
Summary: The smile was uneven yet it was so genuine and carefree, and to see it on the normally serious face Steve was always wearing... A look of bewilderment, surprise and ease were freely showing on Steve's face and Tony, for the life of him, didn't know what to do next but think,"Oh shit..."---Or how Tony shouldn't be blinded by Steve's smile
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 63





	Just Stuck in Chapter 7

Eye-balling the plate of what seems to be a peanut butter and jelly sandwich innocently placed on top of the coffee maker, Tony drank his third cup of coffee of the day. Whoever thought of leaving this offering to him should be rewarded a medal. Because it had been awhile since he had eaten any real food.

"Jarvis, who made this?" Tony asked as the sandwich in question was being devoured slowly. By who? Well, it's him who felt like he could have another one (or ten). 

"That would be me," a voice rang out from behind him. 

Tony wouldn't admit it but he nearly jumped in the air. Turning to face the wonderful being he could give his thanks to, but seeing that it was none other than the man who has been plaguing his thoughts, he forced a relaxed stance near the counter.  
  
"Why isn't it Captain America himself gracing me with his presence." Tony smiled, almost mechanically as he motioned to the already half-eaten sandwich, "Is this yours? Because you can still have it."

The Captain--Steve, in his lustful thoughts--shrugged and pointedly crossed his arms. Tony could tell he was grating on Steve's nerves but he couldn't help it. It was fun needling the stoic yet sexy soldier.

"I made that for you, Mr. Stark," Steve said with a wan smile.

"Call me Tony, Cap. Thanks for this," taking a bite from the simple yet well-meant food. Tony wanted to ask Steve to make him another one but seeing that he and Steve weren't exactly on buddy-buddy terms, he held his tongue.

"You're welcome," Steve answered as he walked over to the cabinets and got a bottle of water. "Then, you should call me Steve... Seeing that I'm being a maid to your master."

Tony nearly choked down on his next bite at Steve's words. _Maid? Master?_

"Okay, _Steve_ , where have you been spending your time thinking about that?" Tony asked in a funny tone. It was not Cap--Steve's nature to be confrontational but this came out of nowhere. Surely, there was a cause for this.

Steve hummed as he took another sip of water. Tony prepared himself for all kinds of responses, ranging from the **practical** (Well, Tony you always make a mess and I always clean up after you) to the **funny** (You didn't get it? You're the one who's paying for all of these. This is my way of re-payment) to the **downright** **naughty** (I've been spending my time online and seeing all kinds of stuff about this).

Shaking his head before his thoughts will show on his face, Tony asked curiously, "Come now, Steve. You'll tell me, right?"

Steve finally took up a decision as he steeled himself by answering, "I was reading up on Clint's books which he left here, and it made sense."

Tony stumbled mentally and he all but cursed the archer for damaging America's naive sensibilities, "Damn. You shouldn't have read those, Steve."

Steve became flustered all of a sudden, rubbing a point near his neck, "Well, it had a black and white cover with a whip on it and I thought, someone had left a book about horses."

Tony let out a laugh and patted Steve on the chest, "There there, Steve."

Still chuckling he was about to take another bite of the pb & j when Steve said, in a matter-of-fact voice, "I didn't know a person could be in so many position while doing the erm, deed. There was also a chapter of what blindfolds a person can use on...another person to--"

Tony nearly inhaled the peanut butter as he coughed the food from his throat. 

"Steve!" 

"What?" The blonde looked down on him with a smile that Tony hadn't seen before on him.

The smile was uneven yet it was so genuine and carefree, and to see it on the normally serious face Steve was always wearing... A look of bewilderment, surprise and ease were freely showing on Steve's face and Tony, for the life of him, didn't know what to do next but think, "Oh shit..."

The look on Steve's face was like a huge jump from all the stick in his ass from earlier to him being... just be.

Tony cleared his throat and struggled to say his words carefully. "Steve, are you enjoying the book?"

Steve turned red and it was his turn to act flustered and shy, "I think, I did. Yes."

Raising a hand towards Steve's arm, he put a comforting hand on the now shaking blonde.

"I'm glad you do. Need any help with it?" Tony asked and not a second later he stuttered, "I-I mean you know about it now but, there might be things that aren't that clear to you--Not that I'm implying you're stupid about sex. Nope, that's not that I'm saying. It's just, if you need anything to be clear? I'm the right guy for you... Not **for you** \--"

Tony wanted to die right now as he turned away to palm his face in embarrassment. This was him being an idiot and he was usually suave about the horizontal tango but with Steve, he was was clueless.

Steve grinned slowly while nodding enthusiastically, "That'd be great, Tony." 

Tony was relieved by Steve's answer. Good thing because, he didn't know how to save himself from further shit from his mouth.

"You doing anything after this?"

Tony stopped in his self-man-pain as he faced the not-so-shy-anymore blonde. He opened his mouth once, twice and he absently answered, "No. Why?"

Steve just smiled his uneven grin and shit, man, Tony's soul went from his body to heaven. 

"No reason. Just stuck in Chapter 7..." Steve explained as he took up his leave from the shocked engineer. "See you in 10, my room?"

Tony was still stuck on the words _'Just stuck in Chapter 7...'_

"I'll be there. What's Chapter 7?" Tony's curiosity won out as he stared at Steve's muscled back.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Steve shouted back as he turned to wink at Tony. **"Don't be late!"**


End file.
